A Vampire's Lament
by amyleeislove
Summary: Three new students are immediately enrolled at Hogwarts, but why? Harry, Ron and Hermione embark on a mysterious adventure to keep true to the prophecy.


"Rilla, where is my green rhinestone halter top?" Tascha yelled desperately into the hallway to the left of her huge mansion, at a black door just thirty feet down. She had her head stuck out of the doorway, with her long curly blonde hair hanging down like a curtain, but, she was only wearing a white miniskirt(which complemented her long, tanned lean legs), with plenty of ruffles, her shoes, and, her bra.

The door that she was staring at suddenly opened, and a dark brunette girl stepped out, holding the said halter top. Her dark purple eyes stared amusedly at Tascha's alarmed expression, and a smirk flittered across her face. She dangled the top in the middle of the hallway, right in front of another door and sweetly called,

"Why, Tascha, it is right here. Come and get it."

Tascha's green eyes glared at Rillania with a look of pure malice, and then, the blue door across from the one where Rillania was standing, fully dressed, flew open, and a tall, dark, muscular black haired boy slid out. He had overheard the conversation, and had come to the rescue for his cousin. His toned and tanned arms crossed, and he looked expectantly at Rillania.

"Cute outfit," the boy said appraising Rillania's ripped-everywhere-that-was-moderately-modest jeans and her fitted tank top. She has a pretty nice body, nothing as fabulous as Tascha's was, but hers was nice too. Today, she wore a grey tank top, with a green one underneath, to complement the graphics on the white one, lots of jewelry, and some white and black slip on vans. Rillania's trademark studded belt was wrapped around her waist. Her thick dark brown hair was curled today, and wore a white headband. Rillania's violet eyes were lined with the usual black eyeliner, her sparkling black mascara, her silver eye shadow, and her clear lip gloss.

"Daniel! Could you please get my shirt from Rilla? She is being mean!" Tascha screeched. Her wide green and gold speckled eyes made up with her black mascara and eyeliner and the sparkly green eye shadow, held a look of frustration. Daniel's shocking blue and black speckled eyes stared at her quizzically. "What are you staring at?!" Tascha demanded frustration and exasperation now held her facial features; a look of worry now dominating her eye emotions.

"Why, may I ask, are you sticking your head out of the doorway?"Daniel asked. He himself had stepped out into the hallway, after the pleading for him to get the halter top from Rillania, was wearing dark blue painter jeans, a grey hard rock band t-shirt and black and grey Circa's with lime green laces. His hair was combed slightly neatly, down past his ears, and went around near that length around the back of his head, razored, and in the front it went only past his eyes, flipping out all the way around. His face was tanned too, with high cheekbones, clear skin and perfectly angular features.

Tascha's eyes grew big, and she checked her alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 5:34 am. They only had 21 minutes to finish getting ready, then portkey to London, England, and she didn't have time to argue, much less, stand around without a shirt on.

Tascha finally got the guts to sprint down the hallway, and grab her top. But when she got to Rillania, Rillania threw the shirt to Daniel. Daniel, unfortunately, just stood there, staring disgustedly at his Tascha, his cousin. She stared back in horror; her hands flew to her, whilst Rillania simply laughed at the awkwardness of Daniel seeing his cousin without a top on.

Daniel, his shocking blue eyes capturing the look of horror, silently handed Tascha her shirt and walked inside his room without another word, and without another glance.

"Well, I do say, good job!! You officially have indirectly committed a suicide… I'm sure that after seeing you in your bra, Daniel will now try to kill himself." Rillania said in-a-matter-of-factly, her eyes laced with amusement. "However, I did not dream that you would actually come and get it with him here. You _are_ crazy."

"We have 20 minutes to get finished packing and getting ready! I suggest that you do the same!" Tascha retorted, walking back to her room, her long tanned legs moving with extreme force. She halted when she heard a chuckle.

"Hah. Tasch… I am already done packing. And I am ready. If I'm not mistaken, so is Daniel." Rillania quipped. Rillania turned to head into Daniel's room, as Tascha turned into hers to hurry up.

Rillania turned the doorknob after she listened for any signs of disturbing images about Daniel. She found him laying on his king sized blue canopy bed, with the vast amount of pillows atop his head, an obvious attempt of suicide no doubt. She pounced on the bed, and started to pull the pillow-mountain down. Daniel sighed, stood up, and headed for the balcony.

"Oh no you don't, you are not going to kill yourself today; tomorrow, sure, but today, no way. Come on, Dan, just think of happy thoughts." Rillania said calmly but authoritatively, while pulling Daniel back through the French doors that led to the fifth story balcony. She led him to the sofa in his sitting room, away from anything that could kill him.

"Come on Rills! How do you think I am doing… mentally! After seeing my cousin like that! You would be like that too, if you had a cousin!" Daniel whined, he didn't like not to be able to commit suicide successfully. Rillania thought for a minute, then raised her wand, and quietly said,

"Obliviate." The memory charm.

Daniel turned to look at her, and said, "Well, um, Rills, why are you in my room, shouldn't you be helping Tascha find her top?" Rillania smiled, and shook her head,

"No, Dan, she found it. Everything is good."

Daniel looked satisfied, so Rillania made her exit. She went across the hall back into her room, and double-checked to make sure that she had everything that she needed. After finding fit that her trunk was loaded with all of her necessary things, then she headed to Tascha's room.

Rillania found Tascha running around her room, muttering random words. Rillania smiled an amused smile, and quietly said,

"Need any help Tasch?" Tascha turned around wide-eyed; she was on the verge of hysterics.

"I don't know if I have everything! I need to find my wand, yeah that would be useful, and I need to find my transfiguration book! I've got to get all of my make-up rounded up, and then… well, and then I need all of my quills and all of my stuff from the bathroom still!" Tascha answered in what seemed to be five seconds. She kept pacing around, looking under her massive pink bed, and on her diamond-encrusted vanity. Rillania had spare time, and being in a good mood, volunteered to help.

"You get your wand and your book. I'll tackle the bathroom and your make-up. Okay? And if I'm done before you, I'll help you with your items." Rillania said, heading to the bathroom. Tascha kept looking in her room, and ran to the couch. She dug between the cushions, and found her wand. Triumphantly, she looked under the couch, and pulled out her transfiguration book. She put those away in her trunk, and turned only to see Rillania walking out of Tascha's bathroom only to see her carrying a pink make-up bag and travel-bag most likely filled with Tascha's hygiene products. Tascha sighed with relief, and went to her trunk, to open it for Rillania.

After putting Tascha's things in her truck, Rillania turned to Tascha, and asked, "Is that _all_?" Tascha thought for a second, going over a mental check-list in her head, and nodded. She looked into the mirror, and took notice that everything on her heart-shaped face was in order. She then turned to her wall of mirrors, and rechecked her curvy figure for any mishaps. Finding none, she straightened the bobby pin holding back a strand of her curly hair, and scanned her room for anything that she might have left.

"Yep, that is all." Tascha said smiling a wide smile. Taking that into mind, Rillania walked back down to Daniel's room. As she passed a window, there was a stream of sunlight from the early dawn that shone through, and Rillania's skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds were under the layers of her skin, and the skin being translucent. However, Rillania seemed not to take notice of this. She was used to the effects of being the creature that she was.

Rillania stopped at Daniel's door, knocking. She heard a quiet, "Come in," and proceeded to open the door. She saw Daniel sitting on the edge of his bed, reading a thick volume. Daniel looked up, and smiled at Rillania, his brilliant perfect white teeth gleaming.

"We have 10 minutes before we head down to Mr. Malden. You ready?" Rillania questioned. Daniel immediately confirmed, and stood up to gather his belongings, to start taking them downstairs. Rillania walked back to her room to do the same, and to put on a light jacket around her small frame, for no one could know of her… inhumanness.

After Rillania grabbed her trunk, and her suitcase, she walked down the hallway, towards the staircase. As she passed by Tascha's room, she knocked and said,

"Come on Tasch." Tascha opened her door, all of her stuff in tow, and followed Rillania down the stairs. As they stood on the platform of the 5th floor, they just stood there, and waited for the magical staircases to descend. It only took forty-five seconds to come to a stop at the 1st floor. Tascha and Rillania saw Daniel talking to Tascha's dad, Mr. Malden, the richest man on earth.

Rillania and Tascha walked over to join in on the conversation, and as they did so, Mr. Malden turned and smiled his great smile at them, and said in a booming voice,

"Hello ladies. I hope you two are ready, because the portkey is set to 5:55 am, and it is 5:53." His bright green eyes looked over the two girls, and when they nodded, he smiled an even bigger smile.

"My Tascha… I love you. Now, you make Daddy proud over there okay? I'll see you at Christmas, and Easter, but in the meanwhile, you stay away from boys and make those Brits ashamed of themselves with how smart my pumpkin is." He said in his fatherly voice, and reached up to stroke Tascha's cheek, and then turned to Rillania.

"And you Rills, you be good, and don't get into any trouble," He said with a hint of amusement in his voice, and his green eyes twinkled, "but of course, you are like a daughter to me, and I want you to stay away from the wrong kind of boys too. Okay? And I know you are clever, so you make me proud too. I've already had this kind of talk with Daniel, and I'm sure my nephew will do good, right?" Mr. Malden turned to Daniel, with a question of confirmation. Daniel looked at him, smiled, and said with respect,

"Yes sir, Uncle Malden. I'm sure that fighting off the girls _will_be hard. But I know that I can make it, and also keep guard over Rills and Tasch." His voice showed that underlying the promise, was a heartfelt reason to keep them safe, as well as himself.

"Well, guys, now that we have had this emotional moment, I would like to tell you, that it is 5:54! Where's the portkey?" Rillania asked impatiently, looking for something grand that could stand as a portkey. Mr. Malden reached in his pocket and got out a grubby piece of leather, and held it out. The three teenagers took a hold of it, along with all of their stuff, and held their breath for the moment that they were to travel.

"5… 4…. 3… 2… 1… Bye!" They heard, as Mr. Malden's voice faded away. They wound through what seemed to be a small tube, which made their ears pop, and just when they were about to get sick, the force let go of their navels. They found themselves in front of a large brick train station, the clouds were overcast and looked like it was about to drizzle. They noticed a few other families with trunks, heading to the front doors of the station. Rillania turned to Daniel and Tascha, and sighed,

"Here goes." She said unenthusiastically. They three walked into the station, and headed for platform 9 and ¾, but only found themselves between platform 10, and platform 9. Daniel looked at the two platforms, and reached into his pocket to pull out his ticket. Tascha turned to him, and inspected the ticket, sure enough, it said, 9 and ¾. Daniel turned the ticket over, and looked on the back, all of a sudden, in loopy writing, it said,

"Push cart through the wall of platform 9 and 10, and look for the Hogwarts Express. Albus Dumbledore." Daniel looked at Rillania, his eyes wide.

"He has _got_to be kidding us." He said with utter disbelief, shaking his head.


End file.
